1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller and more particularly to a universal modular controller that can remotely control a few or many events over short or long time periods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior control systems that have been used to remotely control various types of events of varying complexity have generally been individually designed to perform their specific functions. However, they have not generally had the flexibility of being able to perform new functions without requiring major redesign. Often when a system was redesigned to perform its new function it could be longer perform its original function and therefore two different controllers would be required. This led to very complex and expensive systems with a resulting decrease in performance reliability.
The present invention overcomes these difficulties by providing a universal modular controller that can perform many different complex functions by merely adding more identical decoder and logic network modulars that are individually manually programmable by their switching and logic networks.